1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for connecting a daughter board to a mother board, and also particularly to a thin connector for use with such system.
2. The Related Art
As known, recently connectors used in the computer are required to be thinner and thinner for compliance with the miniaturization trend in this personal computer field. Another request from a computer manufacturer is to have a daughter board, on which a CPU is mounted, positioned above the mother board in a closely spaced parallel relationship therewith by means of a connection device for implementation of mechanical and electrical connection therebetween. Because the required distance between the spaced parallel daughter board and mother board is so small that it hardly positions a board-to-board connector with contacts therein, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,598, between the daughter board and the mother board for interconnecting both boards with each other.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a different type connection system for implementation of such interconnection under a required limited space/height.